Everything Has Changed
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Kekompakan Yuzu dan Karin melebur seiring jatuh cinta pada pria yang sama. Rukia berusaha menengahi kesalahpahaman yang ada hingga membuatnya terluka. Warning: OOC banget.


Tubuh Ichigo menegang tiap kali melihat perawat keluar ruangan, memasang wajah terburu-buru dan cemas secara bersamaan. Ia juga seorang dokter. Ia sudah hapal mimik wajah perawat di saat-saat pasien mengalami kritis. Keduanya sama, begitu takut saat apa yang diharapkan tidak terjadi. Dan kini, ia hanya melihat. Tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Orang-orang itu melarangnya, mencegahnya melindungi dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, sekali lagi Ichigo melihat Katagiri membawa kantong darah sambil berjalan tergesa. Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan. Tak mau hanya menunggu dalam ketegangan dan ketidaktahuan, Ichigo berdiri dan menghentikan langkah Katagiri yang terbilang terburu-buru.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Suara Ichigo terdengar lebih ke arah memerintah, bukan permintaan.

"Hentikan Kurosaki-sensei! Anda tidak diperkenankan masuk ke dalam, anda tidak mendengar Ishida-sensei melarang anda masuk!" Katagiri tak kalah kerasnya.

"Dia, istriku! Dan aku dokter! Aku ingin melihat kondisinya sekarang! Aku tidak mau hanya menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun!" Suara Ichigo meninggi.

"Percayakan pada Ishida-sensei! Maaf aku harus segera masuk!"

Katagiri berusaha menerobos tubuh Ichigo yang menghalangi langkah Katagiri untuk masuk ruang persalinan. Sayang, pria Kurosaki ini cukup keras kepala atas permintaannya.

"Aku mohon, Katagiri-san! Biarkan aku masuk dan melihat—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Ichigo? Katagiri cepat! Rukia membutuhkan darah itu secepat mungkin!"

Teriakan Ryuken Ishida mengagetkan keduanya, Ichigo menatap pamannya dengan memelas. Katagiri langsung melangkah cepat, masuk ke ruang persalinan. Tak memperdulikan Ichigo, Ryuken segera menutup pintu kembali hingga sebuah tangan membuat pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna.

"Ji-san, bagaimana keadaannya?" Suara Ichigo berat penuh kekhawatiran.

Ryuken menoleh, wajahnya benar-benar memandang kasihan pada Ichigo. Hingga ia tidak sanggup berbohong tentang kondisi Rukia, "Tidak baik, Ichigo!"

Tubuh Ichigo melemas, mengabaikan keinginan tiba-tibanya untuk masuk ke dalam. Diabaikannya juga pintu ruang persalinan yang kini kembali tertutup rapat, meninggalkan Rukia-nya di dalam yang mengalami pendarahan selesai menjalani persalinan anak mereka.

"Ku mohon Rukia, bertahanlah untuk kami!" Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata.

**.**

**.**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

Karin berusaha terjaga. Tapi, sayang matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Ia mengantuk sekali. Sesekali ia bahkan terbangun dengan kondisi bingung, karena terlelap dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Kepalanya kini berasa berat dan pusing. Ia memutuskan mencari mesin penjual kopi otomatis, mencegah rasa kantuknya menyergap matanya lagi.

Namun, perjalanannya terhenti. Ia melihat ayahnya berdiri mengawasi dari balik pintu geser ruang perawatan di depannya. Tingkah ayah yang tidak biasa dilihatnya. Tidak ada kekonyolan, bahunya merosot lemah, tangannya terlihat memegang kenop pintu tapi tak ada niatan untuk menggeser pintu itu.

"Oyaji, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Karin mendekat, mengamati apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan ayahnya.

"Melihat saudaramu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yuzu-chan seperti itu."

Terlihat selimut menutupi sebagian tubuh terlelap Yuzu di atas ranjang. Ditambah selang infus yang melilit di lengannya.

"Ia marah kepadaku, dan melampiaskannya pada Nee-chan! Sebenarnya Nee-chan hanya berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kami berdua, tapi ternyata Yuzu-chan malah menganggap Nee-chan lebih menyayangiku dibandingkannya. Semua ini salahku, harusnya aku yang dihukum bukan Nee-chan atau Yuzu-chan!"

Jiwa kebapakan Ishiin menyelimuti sikap dan hatinya malam ini. Dipeluk mesranya anak perempuannya. Diusap helaian hitam rambut Karin, mencoba menenangkan sekaligus menyadarkan bahwa apa yang terjadi malam ini bukan salah siapapun, melainkan rangkaian kejadian yang memang harus dilewati keluarga Kurosaki.

"Bukan salahmu, Karin-chan! Bukan salah Yuzu-chan atau Rukia-chan juga. Tak ada yang perlu disesali, kedekatan kalian bertiga adalah anugerah Kami-sama. Kalian saling menyayangi, dan Oyaji pikir, Rukia Nee-chan kalian tidak pernah pilih kasih pada kalian berdua. Aku yakin Nee-chan kalian membagi porsinya sama besar."

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja Yuzu-chan tidak berpikir sama. Ia marah dan kemarahannya membuat Nee-chan harus melahirkan sebelum hari persalinannya dan mengalami pendarah—"

"Ssstt.. jangan katakan itu! Kakakmu tidak akan menyukainya, Karin! Ichigo akan semakin terluka jika ia mendengarnya!"

Karin mengeratkan pelukan pada ayahnya. Isakan tangisnya teredam dalam pelukan itu. Ia melupakan tujuannya membeli kopi, ia ingin melupakan semua kejadian menakutkan malam ini. Ia menyayangi semuanya, Keluarga Kurosaki terutama kakak iparnya; Kurosaki Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

Ryuken mengurut pelipisnya sejenak sebelum mulai menjelaskan kondisi Rukia pada Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Sambil menunggu Unohana-sensei yang masih secara insentif memeriksa bayi kembar Rukia yang baru saja dilahirkan. Ia tidak berpikir kalau Rukia akan melahirkan sebulan lebih cepat dan peristiwa yang menyertainya. Ishiin sudah menceritakannya. Rasanya semua sulit dipercaya saja, Yuzu; gadis lemah lembut dan ramah itu, membuat Rukia yang hamil tigapuluhempat minggu sampai jatuh terduduk.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

Bergiliran masuk ke ruangannya, Ishiin, Ichigo, dan Byakuya Kuchiki. Mengambil duduk pada sofa di ruangan yang cukup luas; ruang pemilik Karakura International Hospital. Berselang, Unohana-sensei masuk membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Silahkan duduk!" Hanya sapaan itu yang diucapkan Ryuken saat ini. Ia sendiri sedang menyusun kata untuk menjelaskan kondisi Rukia.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Kalimat tembakan itu tepat adalah milik Ichigo dan mengenai sasaran Ryuken. Tidak perlu mengikuti kecemasan Ichigo, Ryuken sudah menghapal tingkah keponakannya.

"Kinerja otot-otot rahim Rukia tidak bekerja sebagaimana layaknya otot rahim usai menjalani persalinan." Ryuken membenahi letak kacamatanya dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Rukia mengalami _Atonia Uteri_. Aku merasa Rukia kelelahan, karena terlalu lama dalam proses persalinannya. Selain itu, kehamilan kembarnya membuat kondisi rahimnya lebih meregang. Delapan kantung darah sudah ditransfusikan, dan kini kita hanya bisa menunggu kesadarannya."

Jujur Byakuya tak cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan Ryuken. Ia melirik sekedar mencari teman apakah ada dari orang-orang di sana yang sama tak mengertinya dengannya. Sayangnya tidak. Adik iparnya, dan ayah mertua Rukia sama berprofesi dokter. Hanya dia orang yang tak paham dengan penjelasan soal keadaan yang dialami adik perempuannya. Satu yang pasti ia mengerti, ia menginginkan Rukia segera sadar dan kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kurosaki-sensei..." Suara Unohana-sensei membuat duo Kurosaki menoleh ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ini soal bayi kembar Rukia," suara dokter anak itu cukup ringan, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan juniornya; Kurosaki Ichigo, saat menjelaskan keadaan putra-putranya.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" Ishiin memilih mengambil pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena belum diberi nama, aku hanya mampu menyebut mereka dengan sebutan bayi pertama dan bayi kedua. Sejujurnya keadaan bayi kedua jauh lebih baik daripada bayi pertama. Kondisi jantung dan paru-parunya lebih siap dibandingkan bayi pertama. Lagipula—"

"Berat badan rendah atau karena kehabisan ketuban?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo memotong penjelasan Unohana-sensei. Membuat Ishiin harus menepuk bahu putranya, berharap kekhawatiran Ichigo tak mengurangi kesopanannya.

"Ketuban. Bayi pertama sudah kehabisan ketuban waktu Rukia mendorongnya keluar dari rahimnya. Berat badan bukan masalah. Lebih dari 1800 gram, kurang dari 2500 gram dan kurasa itu normal untuk bayi kembar. Selain tidak mendapatkan Inisiasi Menyusui Dini, bayi pertama terlalu banyak menelan air ketuban. Saat ini, aku harap bayi pertama mempunyai kekuatan lebih," Unohana menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Keheningan sesaat yang timbul malah membuat isakan tangis Ichigo terdengar lebih keras. Pria berusia 26 tahun itu, menundukkan wajahnya dan membenamkannya dalam telapak tangannya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya, kejadian ini terjadi pada kehamilan Rukia. Anak pertama mereka.

Teringat olehnya saat Rukia terlambat haidh saat usia pernikahan mereka baru memasuki empat bulan. Bulan terus berjalan, dan saat mengetahui ada dua janin dalam rahimnya; ia ingat betul Rukia menangis saat itu. Kesiapannya menjadi ibu untuk anak kembar telah ia lakukan jauh-jauh hari. Doa dan harapan selalu dipanjatkan mereka berdua setiap saat.

Kini, Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

**.**

**.**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

Yuzu bukan gadis istimewa, ia dan Karin sama cantiknya. Hanya saja ia bersikap penuh kelembutan, seolah melengkapi sifat tomboy milik Karin. Dan entah apa yang membuat sikap lembut itu menguap bersamaan hati yang dilingkupi kemarahan.

Berjalan sambil membawa selang infusnya, ia berani mendatangi ruangan Ryuken Ji-san. Tatapan dan tubuh ketakutannya tidak mampu disembunyikan. Hanya satu yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Ia ingin meminta maaf. Permohonan maaf kepada kakak laki-lakinya atas sikap tak terpujinya. Membuat kakak iparnya terluka karena keegoisannya.

"Yuzu-chan, tak seharusnya kau di sini! Tubuhmu belum sehat benar!"

Ishiin, salah satu orang yang di ruangan itu terkejut. Memperbaiki atau menghilangkan ketakutan serta kecanggungan Yuzu adalah tindakan tepat dan cepat. Hingga ia harus berlari sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yuzu yang sengaja duduk di lantai memohon pengampunan dan berharap maafnya diterima oleh Onii-channya; Ichigo, pria itu belum menatapnya.

"Onii-chan, maafkan aku! Aku sungguh menyesal! Tak seharusnya akau menyalahkan Nee-chan atas masalah kami! Tak seharusnya aku membuat Nee-chan mengalami kejadian menakutkan ini. Semua ini salahku, seharusnya Kami-sama menghukumku bukan Nee-chan atau bayinya. Aku mohon maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!"

Kalimat panjang itu tak terucap dengan lancar, isakan tangis hingga sesegukan mengiringinya. Tubuh Yuzu terguncang, ia berusaha membungkukkan badannya memohon dengan sangat agar kakaknya mengampuninya.

"Onii-chan, maafkan aku...! Jangan diamkan aku! Katakan sesuatu, marahlah padaku!"

Yuzu merengek, menangis, memohon. Ishiin sudah tak sanggup menghentikannya. Ia hanya bisa mencegah Yuzu bertindak berlebihan selain ini. Ia melirik Ichigo yang belum mengeluarkan kata.

"Ichigo..." panggilan itu terlontar Ryuken spontan. Drama keluarga ini tidakkah sudah cukup menguras emosi? Ia sendiri tak sabar menunggu sikap Ichigo.

Byakuya memilih diam, sungguh ia juga sama terlukanya. Ia lebih dulu melihat Rukia terduduk, mengerang kesakitan dengan darah yang merembes ke gaunnya. Wajah pucat dan ketakutan Rukia malah menjadi pandangannya sekarang. Saking tak ingin melihat, ia memilih memejamkan matanya. Takut, dan berharap ia segera terbangun dari mimpi yang mengerikan ini.

"Yuzu..."

Suara itu membuat Yuzu bergidik ngeri. Tubuhnya makin gemetar. Suara kakaknya terdengar parau, ia yakin kakaknya telah menangisi keadaan kakak ipar dan sikap buruknya.

"Kami berdua menyayangimu, sama halnya dengan Karin atau Oyaji yang menyayangimu. Dan aku yakin, Rukia lebih menyayangi kalian berdua, melebihi kasih sayangku pada kalian. Aku harap kau menyesali atas sikapmu hari ini."

Ichigo membungkuk sebentar, memberi hormat pada paman, seniornya, dan Byakuya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Hingga langkahnya terhenti lagi, karena Yuzu memegang ujung celana panjangnya.

"Onii-chan... aku—"

"Hentikan Yuzu-chan! Biarkan kakakmu pergi. Ia ingin menjenguk keadaan Rukia nee-chan!"

Ishiin menghentikan kalimat Yuzu. Melepas genggaman jari Yuzu pada ujung celana Ichigo. Berlebihan bagi Yuzu untuk memohon maaf. Tidak perduli kesalahannya, Ishiin yakin Ichigo mampu bersikap bijaksana. Yuzu dan Karin adalah adik perempuannya.

**.**

**.**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, menurut Ichigo. Bersandar pada dinginnya dinding lift, ia mencoba mengistirahatkan bahunya. Memejamkan mata, berpikir. Ternyata melihat orang terdekat kita sakit, lebih menyakitkan tubuh kita. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran membuat tubuhnya mendadak sesak.

Tujuannya sekarang hanya ruang perawatan Rukia. Bukannya tak perduli dengan kondisi bayinya. Di tempatkan di NICU, tak memperbolehkan banyak orang berlalulalang di dalamnya. Ia biasa melihat orang tak sadar dengan selang oksigen, selang infus, dan semua alat pendukung kehidupannya. Tapi, melihat kedua bayinya mengenakan benda-benda itu, membuat hatinya teriris pedih.

Rasanya ia tidak tega. Darah dagingnya, putranya mengalami masa sulit di hari pertamanya lahir di dunia.

Bunyi lift terbuka membuatnya kaget. Menghapus bulir air mata yang tak sengaja keluar, ia berjalan keluar. Berjalan dengan penuh doa menuju ruang perawatan Rukia, semoga kesadaran dan kesembuhan segera Kami-sama berikan kepada istrinya.

Namun, terkejut atau tidak. Kini di luar kamar perawatan Rukia, berdiri sosok yang sangat dihormati dirinya. Bersama asisten dan adik perempuannya; Karin.

Kuchiki Ginrei, kakek Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-sama ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap asisten Ginrei.

Plakat nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' masih duduk dengan tenang di atas meja. Mengabaikan aura dingin dan tegang, menuntut penjelasan apapun dari pria pemilik ruangan; Kurosaki Ichigo, ditambah pria yang memang tak kalah dingin kini juga ikut tegang; Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Jadi, ada yang mau menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Rukia malam ini?"

Tawaran ini terdengar mudah untuk dilakukan, kedua pria yang ada di depan Ginrei boleh dijadikan saksi mata dalam suatu kasus di kepolisian. Apa terdengar mudah lagi kalau sebenarnya peristiwa itu begitu ingin dilupakan dan dianggap mimpi?

Byakuya mengambil napas dan menyiapkan kata. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, ia tenang dalam menghadapi kakeknya.

"Aku diam bukan berarti aku mempunyai kesabaran yang cukup, Byakuya!"

Nah, benar. Namanya telah tersebut terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu kakeknya mengerti kondisi cucu menantunya. Dibanding Ichigo, kakek berpikir ia lebih tenang menghadapi kondisi ini.

"Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya, Jii-sama!" Suara Ichigo membuat Ginrei menatap kasihan kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

"Ichi... Pijat yang benar! Pegal sekali punggungku!" Rukia memposisikan badannya lebih benar, menyamankan diri dalam pijatan lembut tangan Ichigo.

"Begini? Masih pegal? Sabar Rukia, bersisa enam minggu dari jadwal persalinanmu. Dan kau bisa melihat wajah tampanku diwarisi kedua bayi itu."

Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan perasaan tak nyaman Rukia atas kondisi tubuhnya. Bercanda, sejujurnya bukan gayanya. Tapi melihat ketegangan Rukia, membuatnya berpikir cepat agar istrinya merasa nyaman di akhir bulan kehamilannya. Dan apa yang dikatakan dokter Rukia sepenuhnya benar, ibu hamil lebih manja di saat mendekati persalinannya.

"Uugh.." Rukia meringis.

"Sakit?" tanya Ichigo, mengusap cepat-cepat perut Rukia.

Tawa lebar Rukia mengakhiri rasa khawatir Ichigo. "Mereka mendengar ucapanmu, Ichi! Mereka menendang kuat!"

Rukia mengharap pelukan Ichigo. Mengerti sikap Rukia, dipeluk mesra Rukia-nya. Menciumi pucuk kepalanya, melingkari tubuh Rukia dengan lengannya, menautkan jari-jari mereka, dan membiarkan Rukia mendengar gerakan jantungnya.

Kemesraan ini begitu hangat. Hingga ketukan pintu di luar kamar menganggu keduanya. Terdengar ucapan pelayan Kuchiki dari sana.

"Rukia-sama, Yuzu-san mengunjungi anda dan sedang menunggu di ruang tamu!"

**oooOooOoo**

Rukia melihat ekspresi berbeda dari wajah adik iparnya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi perasaannya lebih tak percaya saat Yuzu berucap dengan nada setengah tinggi dalam pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Rukia mempertanyakannya juga.

"Apa yang telah Karin-chan katakan kepadamu, Nee-chan?"

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya balik Rukia.

"Dia menceritakan apa pada Nee-chan. Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti!"

"Soal apa, Yuzu-chan? Terakhir, Karin-chan datang tadi pagi bersama—"

"Toshiro? Ia datang bersama Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Yuzu memotong ucapan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk membenarkan. Dan Rukia sendiri mulai merangkai kejadian dan yang dibicarakan Karin dengannya pagi ini.

"Karin pembohong! Katanya ia tidak menyukai Toshiro, tapi nyatanya ia malah menjadi kekasihnya dan aku.. aku melihatnya berciuman di taman belakang kampus. Ia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia dan Toshiro hanya berteman, tapi sekarang... aku membenci Karin!"

"Kau bicara apa Yuzu-chan? Karin-chan tidak pernah berbohong, lagipula kenapa kau ma.. rah?"

"Karin mengkhianatiku karena Toshiro. Aku seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya sekarang bukan Karin, kalau saja aku tidak pernah mengenalkan Toshiro pada Karin, tidak mungkin pria incaranku jatuh cinta pada saudaraku. Aku menyesal, dan jahatnya Karin telah merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Toshiro dariku!"

"Yuzu-chan, tidakkah sebaiknya kita membicarakan masalah ini dengan Karin-chan juga?"

Jujur Rukia tidak merasa kaget. Tadi pagi Karin datang padanya menjelaskan semua masalah antara dirinya dan Yuzu. Cinta segitiga yang melibatkan kembar Kurosaki. Yuzu memang mengenal Toshiro lebih dahulu dibanding Karin. Tapi, cinta Toshiro menyapa Karin terlebih dulu. Dan dia diminta Karin untuk membuat Yuzu mengerti akan kondisi mereka. Karin menyuruh Rukia menyakinkan Yuzu bahwa cinta Yuzu pada Toshiro tidak terbalas. Rukia menolak, Karin memaksa. Jarang Rukia melihat Karin memohon dan merengek kepadanya hingga membuat Rukia tanpa sadar mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Karin.

Sekarang, masalah sudah di depan mata. Kenapa Rukia mulai bersikap ragu?

Melihat tangis kekecewaan Yuzu, di sisi lain sosok Karin yang begitu biasa acuh, bersikap memohon. Rukia takut jika yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya malah menyakiti keduanya.

"Yuzu-chan, sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu dahulu. Kadang apa yang kita inginkan tidak selalu kita dapatkan."

"Apa maksudmu Nee-chan?"

"Apa Toshiro juga mencintaimu?" Rukia mencoba meredakan kemarahan Yuzu.

Yuzu menggeleng, "Tidak! Toshiro menolak perasaanku. Dia mengatakan, aku hanya seperti sahabat yang baik untuknya."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah saat Karin-chan yang mendapatkan cinta Toshiro? Dia saudaramu, dan aku pikir Karin-chan tidak akan menyakitimu—"

"Kau membela Karin-chan?"

Sikap dan pertanyaan Yuzu membuat Rukia bingung. Ketakutan akan apa yang dipikirkan Rukia mulai ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa semua membela Karin? Kau lebih menyayangi Karin-chan? Karena kalian cocok dan lebih akrab sehingga kau membela Karin-chan?" Yuzu memprotes.

"Yuzu, panggil dengan benar! Aku tidak suka kau memakai kata tidak sopan untuk memanggil Rukia!" Ichigo menginterupsi rentetan pertanyaan kemarahan Yuzu. Membuat Yuzu semakin terlihat jengkel dan kesal.

"Ichi.. hentikan! Yuzu-chan dengar! Kau dan Karin-chan sama berharganya untukku. Aku menyayangi kalian, tidak ada yang aku lebihkan atau aku kurangi bagiannya. Sama, rasa sayangku pada kalian sama!"

"Mengelak rupanya. Kau pikir setelah kau menikah dengan Ichii-nii dan mendapat pembelaannya, kau berkata manis dan kalian pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya. Sejak dulu, Otou-chan, Ichi-nii, bahkan kau lebih menyayangi Karin dibandingkanku! Ini tidak adil untukku. Bahkan Toshro, pria yang diam-diam aku sayangi juga diambil oleh Karin! Aku membenci kalian semua!"

"Jangan membenci Nee-chan atau Ichi-nii, Yuzu-chan! Cukup kau membenciku saja. Kalau hubungan persaudaraan kita menjadi bermasalah karena seorang pria, aku akan melepas Toshiro untukmu!"

Karin tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut dalam perdebatan kecil di ruang tamu mansion Kuchiki. Karin berusaha meredam kemarahan dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Sepertinya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Ck... mau jadi pahlawan? Terlambat! Harusnya sejak awal kau melakukannya. Kau tahu Karin, tiap kali aku menceritakan Toshiro kepadamu, menceritakan bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya yang terus berkembang, aku yakin saat itu kau menertawakanku, mengejekku karena kau tahu apa yang ku harapkan tidak akan terjadi. Dasar pembohong." Kemarahan Yuzu tak reda juga.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian ributkan ini? Di mana kekompakan kalian selama ini? Dulu kalian tidak pernah bertengkar walau mainan kalian tertukar atau dipinjam satu sama lain. Kenapa sekarang kalian bertingkah kekanakan hanya seorang pria?" Ichigo memarahi dengan caranya.

Keduanya terdiam, meresapi kalimat itu. Hingga isakan tangis Yuzu membuat Rukia berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba menenangkan. Tapi, Yuzu menolak sentuhan Rukia.

"Ya... kekanakan dan hanya karena seorang pria. Tapi, aku juga perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pria, yang ternyata diam-diam saudaraku juga menyukainya. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga perasaanku, Karin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku?"

"Aku tidak mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu! Toshiro sendiri yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Aku berusaha menolak dan berpikir, tapi ia menyakinkan kalau tidak akan ada yang terluka karena hubungan kami, termasuk kau. Karena sejak awal Toshiro memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu!"

Karin melakukan usaha pembelaan diri. Ia juga berpikir, ia tidak salah. Menerima perasaan Toshiro bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

"Yuzu-chan, dengarkan aku! Setiap orang memiliki perasaannya masing-masing dan tidak ada orang yang bisa memaksanya untuk menerima ini atau itu. Termasuk—"

"CUKup!" Yuzu berteriak di sela tangisannya, memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Semua yang kau katakan benar. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku alami saat ini! Dan terus saja membela Karin, karena sekarang yang ada hanya Karin.. dan Karin. Tidak ada Yuzu lagi dalam keluarga Kurosaki."

"Yuzu, kau bicara apa?" Karin dan Ichigo berucap bersamaan.

Tak perduli dengan apapun termasuk panggilan Rukia, Yuzu berlari ke luar mansion Kuchiki sambil menangis sesegukan. Tidak perduli ia telah bersikap tidak sopan di tempat bukan rumahnya. Bahkan saat menabrak tubuh Byakuya yang tanpa sengaja pulang dari kantor dan melewati ruang tamu, Yuzu tak berujar maaf. Meninggalkan tatapan tak suka Byakuya atas sikapnya.

"Ichi... Sebaiknya kau mengejar Yuzu-chan! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Yuzu tidak seperti biasanya." Rukia mengawasi laju mobil yang dikemudikan Yuzu tidak begitu stabil saat keluar dari halaman mansion.

"Biarkan dia sendirian dulu. Aku yakin ia sedang memikirkan apa yang barusan kita katakan kepadanya," Ichigo berdiri, menggapai tubuh Rukia ke pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Dan Karin, lebih baik kau pulang dan pikirkan kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat kepada Yuzu! Minta maaf dan segera selesaikan masalah ini!" perintah Ichigo.

Karin hanya diam dan mengangguk. Membingungkan dan menyebalkan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yuzu lebih keras kepala darinya.

**oooOooOooo**

Pikiran Rukia bercabang. Sulit tidur. Selain memikirkan Yuzu, kondisi kehamilan pada tubuhnya juga mempengaruhinya. Terbangun karena bolak balik ke kamar mandi, katanya normal untuk usia kehamilan tigapuluhempat minggu. Rasanya selalu ingin buang air kecil.

Kali ini ia tidak membangunkan Ichigo untuk menemani bergadang. Sore selesai Yuzu berkunjung, Ichigo harus ke rumah sakit karena Ukitake-sensei meminta bantuannya. Dan Ichigo baru tidur sejam yang lalu. Operasi besar dan sukses membuat Ichigo bisa terlelap dengan tenang.

Rukia masih mengatur posisinya, rasanya bergerak ke kanan atau ke kiri tak nyaman. Rukia hanya mampu menghela napas, beginikah rasanya hamil tua? Ingin rasanya segera melahirkan, batinnya. Dering ponsel Ichigo cukup membuatnya kaget di tengah keheningan malam. Dan si empunya ponsel meraba-raba meja di samping ranjang, berusaha menggapainya.

"Hallo..." tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya, Ichigo menyapa dengan setengah mengantuk.

Kira-kira dua menit ia mendengarkan, Ichigo hanya berucap, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia yang melihat suaminya beranjak dari ranjang, mengambil jaket dan memakai celana panjangnya.

"Dari rumah sakit?" ulang Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk.

Ichigo yang sedang meresletingkan celananya terdiam. Sejujurnya telpon itu bukan dari rumah sakit. Melainkan dari rumah, telpon dari Karin yang mengabarkan kalau Yuzu belum pulang juga hingga selarut ini. Tak ingin membuat Rukia khawatir dan merasa bersalah, ia memilih berbohong.

Tapi, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa berbohong. Telpon masuk kedua Karin di ponsel Ichigo, tanpa sengaja diangkat Rukia. Hingga dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan, Rukia memandangi Ichigo.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menemukannya secepat mungkin!" Ichigo menenangkan Rukia.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak! Tidur dan tetaplah di sini!" cegah Ichigo.

"Ini semua salahku hingga Yuzu-chan belum pulang!"

"Bukan salah siapapun!"

"Ichii..."

Mencegah Rukia lebih sulit daripada mengambil ciuman dari bibirnya. Ichigo harus memaksa dan setengah memerintah agar Rukia menurut. Syukur, dengan alasan kesehatan bayinya, Rukia bisa mengerti.

Rukia semakin tak bisa tidur. Berdiri, duduk, berdiri lagi, lalu duduk lagi. Setiap lima menit, ia pasti menghubungi Karin, ayah, atau Ichigo menanyakan perkembangan pencarian mereka. Bahkan semua tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Yuzu sudah didatangi. Tapi, belum diketemukan.

Rukia memejamkan mata, memikirkan tempat yang akan disinggahi Yuzu jika ia merasa ada masalah. Pikirannya seluruhnya terfokus pada setiap perkataan yang pernah Yuzu ucapkan kepadanya.

Karakura Wonderland.

Rukia menggeleng, wahana itu pasti sudah tutup.

Makam ibu mertuanya, Kurosaki Masaki.

Tidak akan sejauh itu. Rukia pernah mendengar Yuzu kalau ia tidak akan pernah menceritakan permasalahan hidupnya pada mendiang ibunya, berarti termasuk di makamnya.

Hanya satu yang tetap buka hingga larut malam, dan ia yakin Ichigo belum ke sana. Segera ia menghubungi ponsel Ichigo. Tidak diangkat. Beralih ke Karin, sama saja. Menelpon ayah juga sama, masuk ke pesan suara.

Jengah dengan kebingungan dan rasa penasarannya, Rukia mengganti gaun tidurnya dan berniat mencari Yuzu sendirian.

**oooOooOooo**

Byakuya kesal dengan sikap Rukia kali ini. Berkali-kali dilarang, malah menjadi. Dan untuk kesekian kali, ia melihat Rukia meringis sambil memegangi perut berangsur ke pinggangnya.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya, Rukia! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu!"

Byakuya harus mengatakan ini keberuntungan atau tidak, entahlah. Kalau saja ia tidak keluar kamar mengambil minum, ia tidak akan tahu kalau Rukia mengendap keluar kamar dan keluar mansion di malam yang larut ini dan sendirian. Awalnya ia begitu kesal, di mana Kurosaki Ichigo? Tapi, mendengar cerita Rukia, ia paham apa yang harus dilakukan seorang kakak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Yuzu-chan tidak akan mendengarkanmu, Nii-sama!" Rukia memandangi kakaknya yang masih menyetir dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Tapi, melihatmu seperti ini, aku tidak tega! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau berkeringat?"

Rukia tercengang. Dia mengusap pelipis dan dahinya. Keringat dingin. Benar, rasanya memang sangat sakit. Kontraksinya memang cukup teratur, tapi ia tidak yakin akan melahirkan sekarang. Satu hal yang sebenarnya membuat duduknya tak nyaman, sesuatu yang basah telah membuat celana dalamnya terasa tak nyaman dikenakan. Ia berharap itu keputihan atau apapun, asal bukan bercak darah.

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau menghubungi Kurosaki!"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, sayang ia tidak mengangkat. Aku hanya meninggalkan pesan! Dan lagi, jika Ichigo yang menemukan Yuzu-chan lebih dahulu, ia akan memarahinya."

"Aku rasa tidak, setiap kakak akan berusaha menunjukkan kasih sayangnya setiap saat."

"Nii-sama..."

Perjalanan duapuluh menit berakhir. Rukia dan Byakuya kini dihadapkan dengan puluhan anak tangga. Kuilnya ada di atas sana dan butuh menaiki tangga itu untuk sampai ke atas.

"Kau yakin gadis itu ada di sana?" tanya Byakuya

Rukia mengangguk samar, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku rasa kuil ini akan menjadi tempat singgahan Yuzu-chan. Aku harap kita menemukan di sini."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mencarinya, aku akan menghubungimu jika dia ada di sana. Tunggulah di dalam mobil Rukia, naik tangga dan angin malam tidak baik untukmu dan bayimu!"

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Nii-sama!"

**oooOooOooo**

Kalau berjodoh pasti akan bertemu. Ya, pepatah itu layak untuk Rukia sekarang. Mengamati keadaan sekitar kuil, ia malah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Menyipitkan mata untuk mendapatkan kayakinannya dan membenarkan kalau yang duduk di halte bus adalah Yuzu merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Berjalan seratus meter bukan masalah untuknya sekarang. Walau lambat dan menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri, Rukia berharap itu benar Yuzu. Semakin dekat, dan benar. Gadis berambut kecoklatan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian ujung tempat duduk halte. Tanpa sweater untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Terhenyak dari lamunannya karena sentuhan lembut dan sampiran sweater, membuat Yuzu menoleh.

"Kau?" sapanya terdengar tak sopan.

"Aku menjemputmu, Yuzu-chan!" senyum Rukia mengembang.

"Tidak! Aku tak butuh apapun darimu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini!"

"Heh?"

Yuzu tak percaya. Dipandanginya kakak iparnya dengan benar. Perutnya yang membesar tertutupi gaun berwarna biru pastel, tanpa sweater lagi karena ia telah membuang sweater putih yang diyakininya milik Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tapi ia terlihat begitu tenang.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Rukia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yuzu, "Menebak dan berhasil, kan?"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu?"

"Aku juga tidak akan pulang, mudah kan?"

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu."

"Yuzu-chan! Mau aku beritahu sedikit rahasiaku. Aku dulu berpikir apa yang aku inginkan adalah yang terbaik untukku, tapi nyatanya tidak selamanya itu terbaik untukku. Sebelum mengenal Ichigo, cinta pertamaku adalah Ashido Kano. Berkali-kali aku membantah perintah Jii-sama akan perjodohanku dengan Ichigo karena menikah tanpa cinta hanya akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari. Saat itu, aku dan Ashido juga mengalami cinta segitiga. Senna sahabatku, dia juga menaruh hati kepadanya. Dan kau tahu, bukan aku yang dipilih Ashido, melainkan Senna. Saat itu aku menyesal dan marah kepada Senna, hingga aku bertanya apa yang kurang dariku hingga Ashido memilih Senna dibandingkanku. Kau tahu jawaban Ashido, ia bilang uangku tidak sebanyak yang dimiliki Senna."

Rukia menghentikan ceritanya, lalu tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan cerita.

"Pria yang ku yakini mampu membawa kebahagiaan untukku, ternyata hanya memikirkan harta."

"Lalu kau memilih Ichii-nii menjadi pelarianmu?"

"Tidak! Bukan pelarian, melainkan sandaran atas hidup dan hatiku sepenuhnya, sekarang atau nanti. Awalnya, rasanya memang menyesakkan, tapi kini aku sadar Kami-sama telah mengatur kehidupan kita dengan sebaik mungkin. Nyatanya, sekarang bukan hanya Ichigo yang aku miliki, ada kau dan Karin-chan sebagai adik-adikku dan juga seorang ayah."

"Kau pandai merangkai kata dan merayu."

"Aku anggap itu pujian untukku, Yuzu-chan! Jadi, ayo pulang bersamaku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang bersama siapapun. Aku ingin mereka merasakan bagaimana kalau seorang Yuzu tidak ada dalam kehidupan mereka!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Yuzu-chan!"

Yuzu beranjak dari duduknya. Berniat pergi. Tapi, Rukia tak kalah sigap. Ia mencoba mengulur waktu lagi. Paling tidak hingga Byakuya datang atau malah Ichigo.

Tapi, Yuzu tetap bersikeras melangkah. Rukia mencoba menahan lengannya, mengharap untuk berubah pikiran.

"Lepaskan lenganku, jangan bertingkah seolah kau Kaa-san!" Yuzu menaikan nada suaranya.

"Aku tidak bertindak seperti Kaa-san, dia lebih sempurna daripada aku."

"Aku bilang lepas!"

"Tidak! Tidak aku lepas sampai Nii-sama atau Ichigo datang!"

"Lepas!"

Yuzu berteriak dan menghempas tangan Rukia. Lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Rukia. Bahkan ia tak perduli kalau Rukia jatuh terduduk akibat hempasan tangan itu. Hingga...

"Yuzu... tolong aku! Sakit! Sakit sekali!"

Kaki Yuzu mendadak kaku melihat pemandangan di depannya setelah berbalik. Kakak iparnya terduduk di trotoar jalan sambil menangis. Mengenggam gaun birunya hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Berkeringat banyak sambil merintih kesakitan.

Yuzu mendekat dan menangis, "Maafkan aku Nee-chan!"

"Sakit sekali Yuzu.. Panggil... Panggilkan Nii-sama!"

Suara Rukia terbata. Sesuatu terasa menghantam selangkangannya, memaksa keluar. Ia merasakan kaki-kakinya basah akan suatu cairan. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa mati, tak mau bergerak.

**.**

**.**

**Everything Has Changed**

**.**

**.**

Bersambung...

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda. Terima kasih.

* * *

**A/N**: Oke datang dengan genre familiy dan membosankan? Semoga kekhawatiran ini tidak terbukti. Aku hanya seseorang yang menikmati proses menulis dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mempublish.

Hehe... lebay cuy... vakum kelamaan nih.

Habisnya tiap baca fic bagus dipublish di sini, nyaliku buat publish menciut. Hualalalala... abaikan!

Eits, flashback-nya bersambung. Habisnya pas aku lihat jumlah wordnya udah sampe 4k+, takutnya yang baca nanti bosan karena kepanjangan, jadi dipotong aja, ya! Padahal ga pas sama sekali.. Its ok!

Boleh tanya, di mana saya bisa membaca manga online yang ada bleach 547?

Masih utang satu fic yang belum selesai dan masih bersambung, ee.. malah buat baru. Kalau begitu aku berikan ucapan terima kasih dulu buat yang sudah me-review "**Meaning of a Diamond".**

**Special buat: KittyLuvBunny/KeyKeiko/ Hepta Py/Peachy Berry/Crystalline Arch/hendrik widyawati/Uzumaki kuchiki/Voidy/Seo Shin Young/azure249/darries/curio cherry /rimrim-chan  
**

Bye...


End file.
